Allen Watkins
Allen James Watkins is a character in the ONtv series, Harpers Falls; as well as the series Smythewood. In both series, he is played by actor Ryan McPartlin, who was best known for his roles on Passions and the sitcom, Living with Fran. When Ryan left the show, after the end of his last contract, he was replaced with model James O'Halloran, the male model on The Price is Right, who plays him on a contract basis. When James left the show to get married and focus more on The Price is Right, he was replaced with actor Mark Paul Gosselaar, best known for his roles on Saved By the Bell and NYPD Blue. Sheila's husband, and Dylan's beloved "brother" A wealthy young man, whose wealth and power ran Merrillton, a town south of Brockton, Allen's power equated the Harpers. He was married at one point in time to a woman named Celia Feldman. The marriage was mercifully annulled, and the newly single Allen fell irreversably in love with Sheila Harper who had just fought with her father, after he married the evil Molly Hendrix, her arch enemy. Sheila and Allen married in Harpers Falls and are still married to this day. Their marriage has been one of the more longer lasting marriages in the Harper family. He maintains ties with his father, Robert and his aunt, Victoria, who live nearby in Beacon Hill. He had a half-sister named Catherine (their mother, Allison had had an affair with a family friend, and Catherine was his daughter) who died in Hawaii. He dotes on his niece, Jacqueline Haller and his adopted nephew, Nicky. Besides his part time work with Sheila at her design house, he works at Harper Industries, working for the subsidiary that was Watkins Industries. The Harpers have included him in a lot of their family functions, and he has a very close and caring bond with Sheila's twin brother, Dylan Harper. Dylan is his pal, his buddy, the younger brother he had always wanted and never had. Both Sheila and Allen can be FIERCELY possessive and protective of Dylan's well being and his happiness, much as his friends, Barry Harper and Adam Harper can be. Allen was joyfully thrilled when Dylan married Adam in a lavish ceremony at Trinity Church in Boston. Recently Sheila, gave birth to his first child, a daughter named Catherine Patricia, named after his beloved half-sister; and his sister in-law, Anyssa Harper Forson gave birth to quadruplets (the first time this has happened in the Harper family!) named Sam, Courtney Sue; Ellie and Jolie (all four named after family and friends of Anyssa). Allen maintains his close bonds with Dylan and his family, and he dearly hopes that his beloved brother in-law and best friend, can, with his spouse, Adam, eventually adopt another child, for him and Sheila to dote on. Recently, that wish was granted when Dylan and Adam adopted twins Derek and Ashley Asbury. He joyfully dotes on them as much as he does with his niece. Ashley is close friends with his daughter, Catherine. Allen wasn't fazed when it was revealed that Dylan and Sheila were in fact brother and sister. To him, that overjoyed him, as he knows about how close that he and Sheila are. It only expands his family all the more, which pleases Allen to no end. Although he and Sheila have been married for many years, they are also considered in an open marriage. Allen spends a lot of time with his family. And he still maintains a close tie to Dylan and Sheila, two people he adores with all his heart. However, even a strong marriage like the Watkins can go down the tubes. Although it has occurred, Allen and Sheila remain good friends and he has his strong bond with the family. He now lives in an apartment in Merrillton, but also lives in the same townhouse in Boston, although he has his own rooms set aside for his use now. He and Sheila maintain a strong friendship and he is still a hands-on father to Cathy. Category:Characters Category:Characters married into the Harper family Category:Watkins family